<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Till We Die by KiaraDiMari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656053">Love Me Till We Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraDiMari/pseuds/KiaraDiMari'>KiaraDiMari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.N. Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Themes, hate!sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraDiMari/pseuds/KiaraDiMari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mature Content<br/>Written as a request on a meme posted to Live Journal as well as here.</p><p>Dark Mousy and Krad of DN Angel in a bondage scene in which the key phrase given to me was "You're going to love me until the day we die."</p><p>hate!sex.... there's nothing like it... and sometimes it's the best kind</p><p>sometimes</p><p> </p><p>Dark and Krad and DN Angel are the property of Yukiru Sugisaki</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Mousy/Krad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me Till We Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>A low growl rumbled from his throat as Dark's eyes opened to find his hands trapped within a set of silver cuffs above his head.  They were tighter than usual and the metal bruised his wrists as he fought against them.  His struggles ceased when he heard mocking laughter from across the room.<br/><br/>“Careful, Dark Mousy.  You wouldn't want to use up all your energy now.”<br/><br/>“Stop this, Krad!”<br/><br/>“But the fun's just beginning,” Krad's chiding voice purred near his ear before his tongue flicked over the lobe.<br/><br/>Dark tried to twist away and groaned in frustration as he felt the reaction his body had toward his old enemy.  “I don't want you near me,” he snapped angrily.<br/><br/>Krad gave another of his taunting laughs as he trailed a hand down Dark's chest, allowing it to stop over the growing bulge trapped inside tight, black leather pants.  He felt the thief's body jerk in response and chuckled again.  “I would believe your body is saying otherwise.”<br/><br/>“Krad-!” Dark's protest was cut off as Krad's lips descended upon his.  Violet eyes turned violent as he bit down on Krad's lower lip, earning a hiss.<br/><br/>“You are too stubborn for your own good.”<br/><br/>“And you aren't?”<br/><br/>“Just admit you want this.”<br/><br/>“No... Not how you think.”<br/><br/>“How do I think?”<br/><br/>Dark growled again as he felt Krad's fingers tracing over his skin.  “You hate me as much as I hate you.”<br/><br/>“To desire what one hates is one of the greatest sins ever to exist,” the blond angel returned with a smirk as he circled his nemesis.  “Your arms must be getting tired from hanging up there for so long.”  <br/><br/>Dark glanced up as Krad tapped his wrists caught up over his head.  “I can deal.”<br/><br/>“You should really learn how to give in when you have been beaten.”<br/><br/>“I'm not beaten yet.”  His angry cry fled his lips before he could stop himself as Krad's fingers slid around the front of him from behind and dipped underneath the waistband of his pants.  <br/><br/>“Go ahead, Dark Mousy.  Fight me,” Krad taunted with a grin.  “It's more fun when you fight me.”<br/><br/>“Then release me so I can fight you properly,” the thief returned darkly.  <br/><br/>“In time.”<br/><br/>Dark grimaced as he felt his pants fall away, exposing his hardened member to the cooler elements around them.  Hands held his hips to keep him still as the cold air suddenly disappeared and his shaft was swallowed deep into Krad's mouth.  Against his better judgment, Dark groaned, bucking slightly at the vibration of his enemy's chuckle around him.  He would never understand how he could hate the man with every inch of his being yet still desire him in this way at the same time, but the longer Krad continued to work at him, the more Dark wanted to get his hands free of the cuffs so he could really show the blond what control was about.<br/><br/>“I ever get down from here...” Dark hissed between panted breaths when he felt the cool air strike his heated flesh again.<br/><br/>“You'll do what, exactly?” Krad purred, sliding against Dark's body as he stood.<br/><br/>“This!” There was a click as the cuffs broke apart and small clings where links from the chain struck the ground before Dark grabbed the blond angel on each side of his head and crushed their lips together with a bruising force.  <br/><br/>Krad's eyes snapped wide open, and he stumbled back in surprise, falling to the ground under the force of Dark's attack.  His shock turned to anger, however, at Dark's persistence in keeping control.  He snarled against the thief's lips as he heard cloth tear before his hands were grabbed and pinned above his head.  His eyes burned with his rage as Dark lifted his head and gazed down upon the swollen lips of his nemesis.<br/><br/>“You thought you had me,” Dark growled at him.  “You always think you have me.  Not this time. Not ever.”<br/><br/>“But I do have you, Dark Mousy,” Krad sneered.  “That thieving heart of yours has a twisted sort of love for me.”  He laughed at Dark's snarl.  “Face it, Dark.  You love me, and you are going to love me until we die...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>